Os que Dominam
by Lexas
Summary: Um breve relato do modo de vida de uma das mais antigas e poderosas familias de toda a Europa. Quando o jovem herdeiro da familia retorna para seu lar ao fim do ano letivo, ele tem que aprender novas lições. Meu presente de amigo oculto para o Shaka!


Título do Fanfic: **Os que Dominam**

Autor: Lexas

Série: Harry Potter.

Meu presente de amigo-oculto para o Shaka, espero que goste! Ai esta', um fic de Harry Potter, como você havia pedido.

Boa Leitura!!!

* * *

Era uma noite feliz naquela casa, melhor dizendo, mansão. E, sentados à mesa de jantar, a família desfrutava do luxo e conforto acumulados ao longo das gerações.

Gerações que atravessaram as fronteiras, pensava o patriarca daquela família. Observava de maneira maliciosa sua esposa, sentada ao seu lado, e seu filho, o jovem herdeiro dos Malfoy, o qual havia retornado de seu primeiro ano escolar.

A bela senhora se ergue, caminhando a curta distância entre seu assento e o de seu marido, tocando lentamente a borda de sua taça. Reconhecia aquele olhar de desejo dele, o que significava.

Não negava: desejava aquele homem, queria estar ao lado dele, sentir seu toquem, seu carinho, apreciar sua grandiosidade.

Mas, antes...

- Rômulo – ela se vira para sua prole, com sua expressão doce e suave. Mesmo sendo uma Malfoy, ainda assim conseguia transmitir autoridade e afeto ao mesmo tempo – vá para o seu quarto.

- Mas eu ainda estou jantando, mamãe. E não tenho sono.

- Você já comeu o bastante, pode ir dormir, está morrendo de sono.

- Mas eu não estou com sono, nem quero ir me deitar, mamãe.

Sentado em sua cadeira e com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, as quais estavam apoiadas nos cotovelos, Draco permite que uma leve risada escape, sem deixar que seu filho perceba tal coisa.

Era um Malfoy como ele, não se deixava intimidar facilmente, ou recebia ordens como se fosse um qualquer. Por que eram Malfoys, e não recebiam ordens, eles as davam.

- Vá para o seu quarto – Rômulo se ergue e apóia as mãos na mesa,encarando o olhar de seu pai por alguns instantes. Fleur ficou observando a cena por alguns momentos, Rômulo tinha a beleza da mãe e os olhos do pai, além de mais algumas coisinhas, e ambos ficaram se encarando, como se um questionasse a autoridade do outro. – Agora.

Só uma palavra, e Rômulo obedece por completo as ordens do Pai. Isso era bom, não se deixou intimidar, mas também reconheceu que havia um líder de verdade naquela casa.

Inconvenientes superados, ela toca no peito daquele homem e se senta em seu colo, cruzando as pernas. Abre os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa e deixa que suas mãos percorram sua pele, fazendo-o jogar o pescoço para trás e sorver o toque da francesa.

Fleur Malfoy, antes, uma Delacour. Descendente de uma das mais antigas e tradicionais famílias sangue-puro da Europa continental, casada com o líder da mais influente família da Inglaterra.

Quem a visse beijando seu peito com poucos pelos – apesar de sua idade, aproximando-se da meia idade – se espantaria, pelo seu estado físico, aparentando ser mais jovem do que realmente era, ou então se perguntariam como alguém que no passado fora tão orgulhosa e "seletiva" poderia descer tanto a ponto de virar uma simples "esposa" de alguém como Draco, se submeter a ele.

Como eram tolos, seriam suas únicas palavras. Não se sentia nem um pouco submissa na situação, tampouco era tomada por uma sensação de humilhação diante daquele homem, o qual amava, desejava, admirava. Não tinha a menor vergonha em dizer que era totalmente dele, que seu corpo, mente e alma lhe pertenciam.

- Só um instante – ela toca com o dedo em seus lábios – mas há um jovem príncipe que precisa ser posto em sua cama – ela levanta de sua posição, ajeitando sua roupa que já estava amassada, e caminha pela sala com toda a pompa e nobreza de uma verdadeira Lady criada nas mais altas cortes européias.

Subindo as escadas, ela observa de rabo-de-olho seu marido se erguer, seguindo em direção ao quarto. Sem perder tempo ela abre a porta do quarto de seu herdeiro, vendo-o dormindo como um anjo.

Ela se aproxima da cama e se ajoelha, dando-lhe um beijo na face. Ouviu passos anteriormente, sabia que ele, com a personalidade que tinha, iria querer estar a par do real motivo de sua retirada brusca e pressionada, logo imaginava que o filho a estava espiando no vão das escadas. Mas preferiu deixar a bronca para outra hora, e resolveu se despedir de seu anjinho.

- Descanse, Rômulo. Amanhã nós conversaremos.

- Eu conheci pessoas legais na escola, mamãe – ele falava, mesmo com os olhos fechados – e queria perguntar se a senhora deixava eu trazê-los aqui para...

- Mas é claro, querido – ela se senta na cama, sorrindo. Tão lindo quanto ela, mas com os olhos do pai que tanto a fitavam – pode trazer seus "amigos", se quiser. Como foram as aulas?

- Até que foram boas, mas aquela Weasley sangue ruim tirou notas melhores do que as minhas – ele se ergue, sentando-se na cama – odeio aquela sangue ruim! Odeio!

- Meu lindo... ignore aquela pessoa.

- Argh, e o Potter, ele..

- Não perca seu tempo com esse tipo de gente, seu pai não te disse que não vale a pena?

- "Não faz diferença", é o que ele vive dizendo, mas... é que todo mundo só fala bem do Potter, só por que o pai dele matou o vovô e o... – Fleur toca os dedos nos lábios dele, silenciando-o.

- Não faz diferença e... bom, não fez nenhuma diferença, e sabe por que? Por que nós ainda estamos aqui, onde sempre estivemos, em nosso lugar de direito. Como seu pai lhe disse, Potter é tão idiota quanto seu pai, acreditando mesmo que mudou alguma coisa. Que ele se tornou melhor só por que venceu o Lorde das Trevas, ou que as pessoas o aceitariam como ele é. Não ligue para esse tipo de gente, querido. Tampouco para a Weasley só por que ela tira notas altas. Isso não faz a menor diferença, é o que o seu pai vive te dizendo. E sabe por que? Por que essas pessoas vivem em suas vidinhas ilusórias, achando que realmente controlam seus rumos, acreditando que a força de seus atos podem mudar as coisas como elas sempre foram e sempre serão.

- Mas até os Black caíram! E eles eram uma das famílias mais puras e tradicionais!!!

- Entenda uma coisa, querido... pessoas vêm e vão. Harry Potter pode ter derrotado Voldemort, mas... que diferença ele REALMENTE fez para a vida dos outros? Alguns existem para serem comandados, e alguns poucos, comandar. Ele e sua trupe eram o que os pobres bruxos que se encontram abaixo de nós sempre procuram: um salvador da pátria, alguém que irá revolucionar o mundo, que resolverá todos os problemas. Mas o que ele é agora? Meramente um Auror como tantos que existem por ai, encarregado de missões medíocres para alguém que lutou contra a morte em desafios com chances de sobrevivência inexistêntes. No entanto, nós ainda comandamos. Por que se não fosse por nós, a sociedade como a conhecemos desmoronaria, não duraria nem três gerações. Miscigenação com trouxas? – ela sorria ao ver o garoto fazer uma expressão de nojo – Não passam de tolos que querem perder o que mantivemos por séculos. Se não fosse por nós, toda essa sociedade já teria desabado, está me entendendo? Claro que me entende, pos é um Malfoy. Enquanto seus colegas de classe se preocupam com coisas tolas como fazer pontos e jogar quadribol, você aprende, observa, se prepara para o futuro. E não importa se a Weasley tira notas melhores do que você. Qualquer um pode ocupar um cargo alto no ministério da Magia, mas só os verdadeiros líderes exercem o verdadeiro poder – ela da um beijo na testa de seu tesouro e, antes de sair pela porta, ela vira sua face, mandando-lhe um último olhar – não se esqueça, meu tesouro. A sociedade bruxa sempre foi e sempre será controlada pelas famílias antigas que zelam pela sua existência. E nós, Malfoys, e apenas nós, exercemos o comando de liderança natural dentre elas. Você é um líder dentre os lideres, lembre-se disso. Lembre-se de que, antes de gostarem de você, seus amigos tem que respeitá-lo e temê-lo pelo que você é. – e fecha a porta, saindo do quarto e deixando o jovem Malfoy em seu mundo de sonhos, um privilegiado pelo melhor do que as famílias puras poderiam gerar.

Caminhando lentamente, ela segue até seu quarto, preparando-se para o que estava por vir. Pois um dia jurou se entregar de corpo e alma para aquele homem, e nunca mudou de idéia desde então.

Para o fruto de sua união, uma noite de sonhos com tudo o que ele era, representava e o que significava realmente ser um Malfoy.

Já para ela, uma noite repleta de amor, romance e lascividade.

Ela adentra no quarto e sem questionar os olhares daquele que a possuía, se despe e se atira em seus braços, sentindo seu toque e sorvendo o doce e caloroso sabor de seus lábios.

Aquela noite prometia, pensava. E só estava começando...

Fim

* * *

Ta certo, ficou curto, e acho que poderia ter ficado melhor, mas nunca fui lá muito bom com casais, espero que tenham gostado!!! 


End file.
